Forward error correction (FEC) is a technique used for correcting errors in data transmission over unreliable or noisy communication channels. When using FEC, a transmitter may encode a message in a redundant manner by using an error-correcting code. This redundancy may permit a receiver to detect and correct errors in the message without requiring retransmission of the message. Furthermore, iterative error correction (e.g., where an error-correcting technique is repeatedly applied to received data) may be used to increase the accuracy of the corrected data.